


Complication

by sondeneige



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondeneige/pseuds/sondeneige
Summary: Hide works in a local library, Kaneki in a nearby cafe. It would be the set up for a picture-perfect romance. If it wasn't for one major complication.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Complication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all I'm back at it again in 2020 still with hidekane. I started this in September and I'm stubborn so wanted to finish it. I hope everyone enjoys :)
> 
> Big thanks as always to [Midori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte) for the beta!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated <3

Hide walks around a corner of the small but airy local library which he works as a clerk in. His arms full of a small pile of books in his hands to reshelve when he sees him and stops abruptly. Crouched down in the aisle, but on the verge of teetering over is a man who looks to be about his age. Hide glances around, setting the books down on a random shelf beside him he crouches and gently shakes the man’s shoulder. 

The man jumps awake, toppling back slightly and looking around in alarm. _Cute,_ Hide thinks before continuing out loud, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but-”

The sleeper abruptly stands up, cutting Hide off, “Sorry, I- sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Well, people don’t usually aim for that when they come into a library. But, it does happen.”

The man cringes, looking uncomfortable. Now that the man has stood up and Hide can get a good look at him and his sleek black hair and thin metal glasses he sees how attractive he is. Hide can feel his cheeks warming. Hide decides to attempt to save him some dignity and change the subject, “Is there anything I can help you find?”

“Huh? Oh, yes actually,” he tells Hide which book he was crouched down looking for when he had so unfortunately fallen asleep and Hide helps him to find it and check him out. Cheerily but sadly wishing him a good day as he leaves. Hide knows that will be the most exciting part of his week unless someone decides to knock over a display again. 

And it is, until a few weeks later when he sees him come in again. Hide instinctively gives the customary greeting but then registers who it is and adds, “You came back Sleepy Boy!”

Hide swears he can see the tops of ‘Sleepy Boy’s’ cheeks turn pink at the name. He had learned that the man’s name was Kaneki Ken the first time he had checked out his books. But this was too fun. 

“Ah, I yes, I need another,” he gestures, “book.” 

_Dammit why is he so cute,_ Hide laments. 

“Yeah, of course, let me know if you need any help.”

The man nods and quickly disappears down an aisle away from Hide. Hide silently cursing himself for weirding the man out. 

A few minutes later Hide notices that Kaneki has been hovering around in the kids’ section of the library for a significant period of time and decides to put him out of his misery. Even if the man maybe doesn’t want to interact with Hide ever again, he looks like he needs help, Hide has worked here long enough to know the look a mile off. 

“Can I help you find anything in particular?”

Kaneki jumps at Hide’s words, but responds, “I don’t-don’t know what’s good. There are so many books.”

Hide chuckles. “Do you know how old the baby is?”

“Six months.”

“Alright,” he picks out some books, “these are some good ones. Any counting or alphabet ones, or simple story ones will be good when they’re that little, just gets them listening you know. But these are some that are really popular.” He holds out the three he picked up. 

Kaneki grabs them gratefully, “Thank you.”

“No worries,” Hide grins brightly. “Anything else?”

“No, that’s all.”

They move towards the desk and Hide checks him out, again slumping back down after he leaves, resigning himself to boredom until he hopefully returns.

Kaneki becomes something of a regular, not coming in all the time but often enough that he and Hide build up a rapport. Hide learns his habits. Learns that Kaneki likes to read those depressing, overly poetic novels that Hide hates. Hide also watches as the baby books being taken out shift forward with the passing months.

Hide starts to note any new books which come in which he thinks suit Kaneki. And is sure to tell Kaneki about them when he comes by. He becomes more and more attached (and attracted) to Kaneki. 

One day Hide decides he would treat himself and go to a new cafe called Anteiku which had just opened up. He could use some downtime. Of course, he brings a book, a new bestseller that he’s excited to start reading. 

He had just made his order and was just settling in and reading the first few pages of his book when he sees the server approaching out of the corner of his eye. He closes his book and looks up to greet them.

“Kaneki!”

The server starts, seemingly only managing to not spill Hide’s frothy hot chocolate from habit. 

“Oh!” he responded, blinking at Hide, “You’re here.” 

Hide smirks somewhat, “They do let me leave the library sometimes you know.”

Kaneki sets down the drink in front of Hide, “I-I know. I was just,”

“No I get it, I was surprised to see you too.”

“Well,” Kaneki fidgets, “I have to work somewhere.”

Hide nods solemnly, “We do live in a society.”

Kaneki blinks at Hide. “Right. Well, enjoy your drink.” 

Kaneki walks away and Hide only just resists slamming his head into his book in frustration. 

Despite the disaster that was their first meeting at the cafe Hide continues going back. It’s doing Hide good to get out of the house and read somewhere with a soft atmosphere, and really good pastries. And if he is being honest, the cute outfit that must be Kaneki’s uniform is a draw too. They don’t see each other every time he goes to the cafe, or presumably every time Kaneki goes to the library. But weeks later they have built up a fair bit of friendliness and Hide can no longer hold himself back. 

“Hey Kaneki,” he musters up the courage to say as Kaneki drops off one of those delicious pastries. 

Kaneki nods in response. 

“Do you- would you have a second to talk to me in private on your break?”

Kaneki stares at Hide for a moment, “Sure. It’s in ten minutes.” Kaneki nods at Hide once more before heading off. 

Hide nods back weakly before preparing to panic for ten solid minutes. 

What feels like seconds and also eons later Kaneki comes back up to Hide’s table, gesturing out to the front. Hide quickly gathers up his things so he can follow Kaneki out. Once outside Kaneki takes a deep breath of the spring air, stretching his arms out behind him for a moment. Hide tries not to stare. He doesn't succeed. 

Kaneki turns around and asks, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, right. Um well, don’t feel any obligation or anything I just have been thinking about this for a while and thought you know, you never know if you don’t ask so I thought-”

“Hide.” 

Hide starts, “Right, did you- would you be interested in going on a date with me, like a romantic date?” Hide squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself into actually being able to talk like a regular human person. 

“Oh,” Hide opens his eyes and meets Kaneki’s, who immediately looks away. 

“Hide I-” Kaneki begins. 

Hide laughs nervously. “Ahh don’t worry about it, I get it. Sorry if I’ve made things weird.”

“You haven’t made anything weird Hide.” Kaneki says firmly.

Hide looks at Kaneki skeptically. 

“I’m not saying no because, you’ve made anything weird, my life is just,” Kaneki looks away, “ _complicated_ right now. I can’t be starting a relationship.”

“Complicated?”

Kaneki grimaces. 

“I don’t mind complicated!” Hide exclaims, “Look Kaneki I’ve been thinking about you-”

“Hide I’m sorry. But no, it’s not the kind of complicated that the excitement of young love can overcome. But I’m happy to stay friends if you would like to.” 

“Yeah. Friends.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kaneki takes a very small step towards Hide. 

Hide moves away, “You should head back inside, your break will be over soon.” He rubs the back of his head and backs away, heading off down the street. 

He stops visiting the cafe after that, it’s not that he begrudges Kaneki. He is entitled to liking, or not liking Hide however he wants. And it’s not like this is the first time he has been turned down. But it was different this time somehow. So Hide allows himself some time to sulk. Of course, he still sees him at the library, Hide greets him as he always would. But notices Kaneki hurrying through their interactions. Maybe he has somewhere to be in a rush but somehow he doubts it. 

This goes on for a few weeks and as much as Hide balked at the idea he’s starting to want to take Kaneki up on his offer of remaining friends. As much as it might suck at first, he considers, to pine in close proximity, he misses Kaneki, and his dry wit and complex thoughts about overly poetic books. 

But Hide can’t think how to break the cycle without walking into Anteiku and having a very awkward conversation. Hide is off in his head, pondering just this dilemma, when he runs into someone in the grocery store, literally. 

Both him and the other man immediately turn to each other and hurry out apologies. But it’s Kaneki who gets out, ‘shit’ first at the realisation of who the other is. 

Hide is about to copy him and then either very quickly make his excuses or take this as an excuse for rekindled friendship when he looks down at Kaneki’s chest… onto which there is a baby strapped. Kaneki has one hand protectively placed on the baby’s back.

Kaneki looks up at Hide. 

“Wait,” Hide says before he can think, “it’s your baby?”

“Yes?” Kaneki says in genuine surprise. 

“The baby books! I didn’t realise… I thought they were for someone else.”

Kaneki shifts his weight. 

“But that’s silly,” Hide goes on, more to himself than anything, “why would you be getting so many baby books for someone else. I shouldnt’ve made an assumption like that that’s not very good of me.” 

Kaneki lifts his shoulders in a half shrug. The response of someone who is used to something even if they don’t want to be. 

Hide’s eyes snap up again, “Wait! Is this your complication?”

Kaneki’s eyes narrow and his hand tightens on the baby’s back. 

“No. This is my daughter.”

Hide immediately puts his arms up, “No no, I’m sorry I meant is this why you said no the other day?”

Kaneki relaxes infinitesimally. 

Hide takes that as a sign to continue talking, “Because if that’s the case you could have told me! I like kids! We can still… try?”

“Hide, you seem to think this is simple but being a single father is anything but, let alone dating while having a baby. I-” He trails off looking down at his daughter’s head. 

Hide looks with him, “I get that,” Hide is already backpedalling as Kaneki looks up skeptically. “Okay, okay obviously I don’t _get_ it. I just mean, I understand this is not as simple as two dudes dating. And that I have no idea what I’m talking about here.” 

“But what I do know is that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you this entire time, I ran into you because I was trying to figure out how to ask if we could still be friends without it being weird! All I know about kids is what books are developmentally appropriate but I,” he suddenly remembers where they are and looks around, ensuring they’re alone in the aisle still, “I really really like you.”

Kaneki shifts his weight, then quickly hops his daughter up so she is sitting a bit higher and closer in her carrier. Hide tries to ignore how attractive he finds that and files this new discovery of hot dad away for examination another time. But still, Kaneki doesn’t respond. 

Hide takes a risk, “What’s her name?”

Kaneki looks up in surprise and seems to respond without thinking about it. “Ai, her name’s Ai.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Hide smiles softly. 

“Look,” Hide continues, “Can I put my contact info in your phone? I’m not trying to be weird just, then if you want to contact me, you can. And if not and I don’t hear from you, then that is cool too.”

“I would like to spend more time with you, whatever that means, get to know _you both_ better.”

Kaneki’s grey eyes are fixed sharply on Hide and he is about to start mumbling out apologies when Kaneki reaches into this pocket to pull out his phone to unlock and hand it to Hide. 

Hide quickly inputs as much of his contact information as he can, bowing slightly as he overly formally hands Kaneki’s phone back to him. 

Kaneki nods as he takes it back, quickly stashing it away before nodding once more, and turning away. Walking out of their shared aisle without looking back. 

Hide really isn’t supposed to have his phone out while he works. He’s not even supposed to bring it with him from the back. But having worked at this branch for years comes with the perk that no one calls him out if they notice that he has it with him occasionally. Although maybe it is more than occasionally as he waits for a text for Kaneki. He wishes he could set a custom vibration for Kaneki’s number to stop himself from jumping out of his skin every time he gets any sort of notification but he doesn’t actually have Kaneki’s number yet.

It turns out all his wishful thinking and his rule-breaking was for naught. The notification from Kaneki comes in one evening that Hide is home after an afternoon shift. It pops up on his phone as he is mindlessly scrolling social media and he yelps and tosses his phone onto the couch beside him. 

As he stares at it he hears it vibrate again. He quickly snatches it up as if if he waits too long the text will time out. He has two texts from Kaneki. 

Unknown Number: Hello. Ai and I are going to Hanegi Park on Wednesday at 10. If you would like you can join us.

Unknown Number: Ah, this is Kaneki by the way.

It takes all of Hide’s will to not immediately text out an enthusiastic yes. He promises himself that he will wait at least ten minutes before responding. (He lasts three.)

Hide: That sounds lovely :)

Sleepy dad: Okay, see you then.

Hide clutches his phone to his chest and makes a happy noise. 

It was Saturday when Kaneki had texted Hide but as far as Hide is concerned Wednesday cannot come fast enough. The morning of, finds Hide panicking because what even do you wear to go to the park with a toddler but also for a date. Was this a date? 

Hide settles on casual jeans and a simple t-shirt. Something he doesn't mind sitting on the ground in but he also knows he looks good in. 

As he approaches the entrance to the park that they had agreed to meet at he starts to panic again. Realising that he really knows nothing about kids. Should he have brought a gift? Was this a date? Oh god. 

His panic is cut short when he catches sight of Kaneki. Looking especially nice today, in a tight black t-shirt and dark pants with Ai in the carrier on his chest again. But today she is facing outwards. As Kaneki spots Hide he leans his head down, saying something softly to Ai and then gently grabs her wrist and shakes it up and down, waving her little hand at Hide. 

Hide thinks his heart might explode. And he has to work hard to prevent himself from tearing up at the cuteness right then and there. 

Instead, he raises his hand and gives a tiny wave in response. 

Kaneki and Hide meet up and spot where the grass is particularly lush. Kaneki pulls a small blanket out of his bag for them to sit on, and for Ai to crawl on. Once Kaneki has arranged the blanket he unwraps Ai from her carrier and sets her down on the blanket gently, gesturing for Hide to join her. 

Hide sits, ever so gently, beside where Ai is sitting on the blanket. 

Kaneki huffs out a laugh as he drops down on the other side of the blanket, “You don’t have to be so careful Hide. She’s not a newborn.” 

Hide nods. 

Kaneki seems to sense Hide’s continuing unease and reaches forward grabbing Ai under her arms and hoisting her up until she stands on her own feet. 

She wobbles for a moment but then makes a small noise and begins to toddle towards Hide. Hide makes a small alarmed noise and quickly holds out his hands in front of himself, reaching forwards and catching Ai when she stumbles into him. 

Ai looks up at her rescuer and makes a happy noise. Hide smiles back, and looks up at Kaneki happily. Kaneki sends a tiny smile back. While Hide was baby catching Kaneki had pulled some toys out of his bag. One of which was a ball that he rolled in Ai’s eyesight, she squirmed, clearly wanting to get to it. Hide nervously lets her go towards it. She plops herself down beside it. Picking it up and shaking it energetically.

“That’ll keep her entertained for a while,” Kaneki explained. 

Hide watches Ai, “I know nothing about babies.”

This breaks a rare, actual laugh out of Kaneki, “I can see that.” 

“But I like them!” Hide hurries to explain, “I’ve just never had a chance to interact with them much. I’m an only child and there weren’t many young cousins in my family. I was the baby of the family.” 

“Me neither.” Kaneki says, “I mean, before Ai, it’s not like I had a lot of experience.”

Hide nods. 

Both of them can feel the unasked questions hanging in the air but know it is too soon to ask them. 

Hide takes a deep breath of the fresh spring air, “So look, I know nothing about children. And I can’t even imagine the stress you feel of like, ‘Do I date someone? What if they don’t last? What do I tell Ai?’ like that’s a lot.”

Kaneki’s eyebrows raise. 

“Gimme a moment, I know I’m not selling myself but I’ll get there.” 

Kaneki gestures for him to go on, tossing Ai another toy which she happily crawls towards. 

“But isn’t it worth… a try? Isn’t it worse living her whole childhood being alone and sad? I know she’s too small to like, explain breakups to, but bonus, she’s small enough that you don’t really have to explain much to her. We’ve got time before she gets old enough to start asking questions. I think? I don’t know when they start talking usually.” 

“I never said I was alone and sad,” Kaneki frowns. 

Hide blinks, “Alright well maybe that part is me projecting because _I’m_ alone and sad.”

Kaneki’s frown deepens. “Please don’t take my reluctance as a lack of interest. I… am interested. It’s just everything since Ai has come has been so much, so fast and this is the first time since then that things feel stable. I don’t want to lose that.” 

Hide nods, “That makes sense. We will take it slow, figure things out together yeah?” 

He holds out his hand for Kaneki to shake. Kaneki looks at it wrly but then grabs Hide’s hand and shakes it firmly. Ai coos loudly and happily to seal the moment. 


End file.
